Delivery
by MissdaVinci77
Summary: What happens when Spencer is the only one around when JJ goes into labor? And WHERE IS WILL? Cute oneshot, please R and R :


_Disclaimer: I do not own the genius called Criminal Minds _

_By the way, this story is happening if Reid and the team didn't have the case with Reid's father_

…_.._

"Love is all fun and games until someone loses an eye or gets pregnant"~ Jim Cole

Spencer sat in his swiveling chair, feet up on his desk, folder in hand. The team had all gone home early. Their flight came in at eleven in the morning from San Francisco, and they all went home, exhausted, except for Spencer, who wanted to finish his report and JJ who was going to pick out their next case before going home.

Spencer looked up as the blonde walked by his desk, one hand on her belly. JJ was due in a few weeks, and she only had a few days left before Hotch was forcing her stay home. Spencer marveled at how large JJ had grown in such a short time. To be perfectly honest, it creeped him out. She was still beautiful of course, but the idea of something so squirmy living inside her gave Reid the heeby-jeebies.

"Hey Spence, how's the report coming?" said JJ, shifting her weight. She could never get comfortable these days.

"Almost done," said Reid, smiling at her.

"Good, because you look exhaust-" She stopped suddenly, paling, and leaned over.

"JJ? Are you okay? What's wrong?" said Reid, jumping up. JJ's eyes grew wide.

"Oh my God."

"What!" said Reid. "JJ talk to me, what's wrong."

"My water just broke."

"WHAT!" squeaked Reid, paling just like JJ.

Suddenly, JJ groaned and leaned forward again. Her face was scrunched in pain. "Reid! The baby's coming. Oh my God, what do I do? OhmyGodohmyGod, owww-ahhh," she groaned.

Spencer's brain was working at top speed. "Okay, okay, we got this. Just, just breathe, JJ okay." Reid tried to breathe with her, but she squeezed his hand with remarkable strength that made Reid cry out.

"Okay, okay, screw breathing. Come with me, I'm driving you to the hospital."

JJ was beginning to sweat, her face contorted with pain and she groaned louder than the last time. It took what seemed like years to reach the car and by that time, JJ was in some serious pain, and she was getting more pissy by the minute.

Reid was driving down the highway, flipping his phone down after calling Will and Garcia, telling her to tell the team. Will didn't pick up, so Garcia was supposed to call him every other minute until he answered.

JJ screamed again.

"Okay! Okay okay okay, breathe JJ. Focus, you took classes right? Just do the breathing and picture, um- the beach! Or meadows or the lake, or-"

"SPENCER! I DON'T WANT TO DO DAMN BREATHING EXCERCISES, OKAY! Ahhhhh-, just drive, for the love of God! And I don't need to picture water, got it? I got enough of it at the moment, comprende?" JJ was flushed and she was clutching her belly.

"Right, no more water, got it. Driving, okay…."said Reid, more to himself than JJ. He was panicking. He didn't know how to handle women in general, not even considering pregnant women!

He rushed up to the ER where he grabbed a wheelchair and helped JJ into it while a cluster of nurses rushed over to them.

"JJ, whose your doctor?" asked Reid, desperately.

"Ahhhh-Dr. Reckly, she should be here, right?"

"Yes, ma'am, she's here," said a nurse calmingly, but having no effect on the mother-to-be.

As another contraction came, JJ turned to Spencer. "Spencer! Please, don't leave me, please. Where is Will?"

"I'm not going anywhere, I swear. Garcia's trying to get him on the phone, don't worry, he'll be here," said Reid, praying that this would be true.

"He better get his ass out of work and over here!" cried JJ, squeezing his hand again causing Reid to cry out. Jeez, where did that grip come from?

"Sir, please, you'll need to fill these out," said a nurse, handing him forms as JJ was wheeled into a room, looking for him.

Spencer filled them out in record time and handed them back, breathing quickly. Maybe he needed to do the breathing exercises…

"I'm sorry sir, but are you related to the patient, because we only allow family in the birthing rooms," said the nurse that Reid was really beginning to loathe.

He couldn't let JJ do this alone, right? She said she didn't want him to leave her, and she looked so scared, so he lied. "Yes, um, I'm her cousin. Her husband is on his way, okay?" said Spencer, already sprinting through the hallway, trying to find JJ. After nearly tripping over a gurney and running into the wrong room twice, he finally found his friend in room 4.

"Spencer Reid, where the hell were you?" yelled JJ and Reid was alarmed to see that she was crying.

"I was filling out the papers. You want to have this baby legally, right?" yelled Reid, right back, throwing on the medical gown the nurse gave him and running over to JJ, who was already in one.

"AHHHHH! Okay, don't do it again, though! Christ, NURSE!" cried JJ. "Oh my God I need drugs, NOW!"

"You're okay JJ, just focus okay. You'll be fine," said Reid, noticing how his voice went up twelve octaves.

JJ just grabbed hold of his tie, pulled his right to her face and looked him in the eye. "When I feel as if I would rather be run over by a tank with spikes on the wheels, it's time for drugs, NOW!" cried JJ, tearing up again as another contraction hit.

Reid nodded silently. "NURSE!" Reid cried. The nurse gave JJ the drugs, but she was still in some pain and already exhausted. "Oh my God, where is Will?"

"Shh, he's on his way," said Reid as he smoothed JJ's damp hair off her forehead. He better be, at least.

"I'm so scared, Spencer," whispered JJ, tears falling again.

"JJ, look at me. If anyone can do this, you can, okay? Don't give up yet," said Spencer, not sure how he kept his voice steady.

The doctor arrived and they began the God-awful process that was giving birth. Spencer wasn't sure how many hours went by, but they were both sweating and Spencer's hand was purple and probably broken.

Mercifully, Will came in, pale as Spencer was and sprinted to JJ's side, where she promptly whacked him in the head.

"Don't you ever do this to me again, Will. And WHERE WERE YOU?"

He was in a no-cell allowed zone, he explained, but it earned him another whack. More hours went by, until the doctor said she was ready, but JJ wasn't so sure.

"I can't do this. I can't," said JJ, tiredly. Bags were under her eyes and her hair was matted, despite Reid's attempt to pull it back. Will had almost passed out when JJ started pushing. He was still in the room, but didn't look up to giving a pep talk.

"JJ, come one, look at me," said Spencer sternly. "You're so close, just one more time, okay? You have to try again. I know you're tired but you're almost done, okay? Think about your baby, it's so close."

JJ stared at him, before nodding. "One more time, I swear. If it doesn't come out now, that's it! I give up."

"Just one more," laughed Reid softly.

She pushed hard, cracking Reid's hand again, but her scream was interrupted by a much tinier one.

"One second, here you go, love. Here's your new son," said the doctor and JJ began to cry hard, a huge smile on her flushed face full of relief. "Son…he's so beautiful, Spence, look!"

Will came by her side and looked at his new son. Spencer was surprised to find he was crying right alongside his friend. The little wrinkly baby slowly opened his light blue eyes, just like his mommy, and he seemed to look right at Spencer, and he stopped his tiny wails. Then, he smiled. Right at Spencer.

Twenty minutes later, with Will out of the room, calling JJ's parents and his own, Spencer was sitting with JJ.

"I'm so sorry Spence," said JJ, stroking Henry's teeny head.

"What, why?" asked Reid, eyes not leaving the baby.

"I was a wreck. I broke your hand, yelled at you, gave up, and yelled some more."

"JJ, I can't even begin to imagine what labor is like, so actually, I think you reacted rather calmly," said Reid with a smile.

JJ sniffled, and smiled. "Can I ask you something Spence?"

"Sure."

"Will you be Henry's godfather?" She looked up at him with her large blue eyes and looked anxious, as if he would say no.

"Me?" squeaked Reid, unbelieving. When JJ nodded, Reid smiled and said, "Of course, JJ."

And so Spencer Reid gazed at his godson in amazement, recording this moment into his mind forever.

….

_Author's Note:_

_Cute oneshot I thought of a few days ago. Probably the most fun I have ever had writing a oneshot. Hope you enjoy!_

_With love, MissdaVinci77_


End file.
